Truth Serum
by multifandommaneuvergear
Summary: Korra gets accidentally drugged with truth serum by the enemy probending team. Hallucinations and awkward confessions of loooove ensue. Makorra


**Truth Serum**

A/N: Set during the Fire Ferrets days. Somewhat pointless, but what can I say? I love truth serum aus. That's just the kind of au for Makorra.

…

When Korra's eyes fluttered open, the first thing she saw were Mako's. If she weren't so groggy and didn't feel like a jackhammer was drilling a hole on her head, she'd punched off the smug look on his face.

He was casually sitting on a chair beside her, his legs parted and his arms crossed. Mako so rarely smiled, and when he did, it was often a mischievous smirk topped off with a malicious glint in his eyes. He wore his usual white tank top, which deliciously wrapped around the contours of his torso and showed off his toned arms. He was giving Korra another splitting ache on a different part of her head. She groaned while rubbing her temples.

"I had the weirdest dream," she muttered, shaking her head.

"About cotton candy polar bears dogs?" Mako said, his tone teasing.

"How did you know?" Korra shot him a look.

"You told me, remember?" Mako's smile widened, but it wasn't exactly the most saint-like one.

"I told you?" Korra's memories of last night were like rusty gears grinding against each other, resisting and making these ear-splitting noises.

"Oh, you told me a lot of things," Mako inched closer to her, amused. Korra felt her face burning. She didn't want to believe that he heard all of those things she'd said. She thought she was just dreaming! She wanted to scream, throw a tantrum, maybe flip a few tables, and get as far away from her jerk teammate/captain/crush as possible. He was never going to let this pass. _Ever._ And the things she remembered saying on those dreams?

They were so embarrassing she wanted to jump off a tower.

Angry, Korra stood up and started marching away. "Whoa there," Mako called for her, "where are _you_ going?"

"I'm going to punch things," Korra said as she smacked her fist into her palm, to prove her point, "and if you don't let me go, I'll punch _you._"

"But Korra!" Mako stood, dramatically reaching out his hands, his facial expression so amused she wanted to burn it off. Or maybe not. After all, it was a beautiful face.

"What?" Korra huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"You _loooovee _me," Mako said the word _love_ in a sing-song matter, the way a drunken person would make their confession, "remember?"

Korra could've died right there.

…

_Last night._

Mako paced around the gym anxiously. He knew he should just start off training like his brother, who was already working on strengthening his stances. He didn't need to wait for Korra, she always has been trouble, but that didn't mean she had to be the cause of delay.

But she had never been this late to pro-bending training. Something must be up. And with the notorious team they were going to contend with finally arriving at the vicinity, he couldn't help but feel anxious. He'd heard several rumors about the well-off team. Before matches, they'd outdo themselves with trying to mess with their competitors. This extended from elaborate pranks, media scares, and even drugs. He wasn't sure where they'd get the illegal substances, but it could be possible that this was their method of messing with Korra right now. He had to get to her.

_Not_ that he cares about her or anything. It's the game he cares about, _duh_.

So that's when he found her, laughing away at a noodle shop with the enemy team. He busted through the door and marched towards their table. He noticed Korra seemed.. well, _off_ was a light way of putting it. She looked giddy, her eyes were wide, and she was laughing so loud it could probably set off an earthquake. And she was playfully (and painfully) slapping the back of the person beside her. Her hair was disheveled, and she made no effort about it.

The following scenes involved a lot of thrashing, punches, squirming Korras; flipped tables, angry managers, and over-all commotion. But Mako managed to drag her teammate out, ignoring the catcalls of their enemies.

Out on the road, Mako made an effort to keep her steady, propping her up with his arm by her back. She leaned heavily against him, her body threatening to fall to the ground every five seconds. "What did they do to you?" Mako yelled.

"They made me drink this weird thing," Korra hiccupped, "tasted horrible!" She laughed as if it were the best thing in the world.

"Dang it!" Mako cursed. "This isn't working!" Then, he picked up the groggy girl and carried her bridal style, which proved to be a challenge, as she took it upon herself to flail around, sometimes hitting his jaw and different parts of his face, with her elbows.. and different parts of her hands. After Mako took a few steps, she hit her forehead on his jaw. "Korra!"

"Maaakooo!" Korra almost sang. "Maakoo, you're carrying me!" She laughed, and Mako wished he had a camera so he could show her the goofy faces she would make.

"Mako! You're such a jerk!" Korra yelled, looking angry, but then she laughed hysterically again. Mako started to become conscious of people staring at them as they walked by. He hoped they wouldn't be recognized. Or photographed. Mako wanted a picture of just goofy Korra – _not_ with him looking like an idiot carrying her around.

"I know," Mako sighed, exasperated.

"You're so annoying and bossy! Sometimes you make me so mad!" Korra stomped her feet in the air. Mako's arms were already straining in the effort of it all.

"You drive me crazy!" she then laughed. "But you know what?"

"What?" Mako rolled his eyes.

"I think it's a good crazy! It's a good crazy because I like you!"

"Okay, _what?_" this made Mako come to a stop, but decided that this girl was clearly drugged, so he just shook his head and dismissed it.

"I _liiike_ you!" she said, sing-song. "You're brooding and tall and handsome! Really handsome! You should be a model!" Cue fit of hysterical laughs and wild thrashing. This time, Mako wasn't able to contain her, and she fell to the gound.

"Say, Mako," Korra muttered as she tried to contain chuckles, "why aren't you a model? You'd be a perfect one!" Mako groaned as he tried to pick Korra up, but she kept up a painful resistance. Mako's dodging was being tested. "That tickles!" Korra laughed.

When he was able to pick her up again, Korra became noticeably calmer. "Mako," she swooned. "I like being carried by you." She rested her head on his chest. "You smell nice." Hiccup. Mako felt flustered.

"This is really nice!" Korra put her arms around his neck. "Carry me forever, Mako!"

It's safe to say Mako was in a bad mood – he wasn't supposed to be dealing with a teammate like this, Korra was trouble again, and people were definitely watching, cracking a few laughs here and there. But in the deepest recesses of subconscious, deep, deep down, it made him sort of happy. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt warmth in his chest at her gestures, at her words. He walked passed a store and saw on the glass windows that he was blushing.

He shook his head again, in an effort to dismiss his feelings.

"Mako! I _looove_ you!"

"Korra, please," Mako muttered, annoyed. Secretly happy.

"But I really do! I _looove_ you!"

A few moments later and they made it to the gym. He settled Korra down on a worn out couch, and after several unintelligible musings about her childhood dreams and desires, and her love for Mako, she finally dozed off.

While watching her sleep (and realizing how beautiful and innocent she is that way), he heard rumors around the gym about how the team they were up against had somehow smuggled contraband truth serum. He heard about the drug from his triad-affiliation days and on the radio cop shows he strangely liked to listen to. They were used byt the government on criminals, and since still on the experimental stage, were kept under high security. Of course, nothing was too secure for some triads he knew, so it was still likely that the team managed to get this drug. Were they getting Korra to spill their team's secrets?

Anyways, the drug had side-effects like hallucinations and gross giddiness, like Korra just displayed. He had to admit, it _was_ a little fun. He thought maybe he'd wreak a little havoc with it when she woke up. She'd be infuriated. There _was_ something charming about infuriated Korra. There was something about Korra in general. Maybe she drove him a little crazy, too.

Okay, maybe she drove him _very_ crazy.

Who knows where this could go?

…

Korra was a lot more violent with her waterbending during their trainings as of late. Sometimes, Bolin's jaw would drop at her moves – partly because they were amazing, mostly because they looked extremely painful if you had been the receiving end. He noticed how furious Korra looked, as if ready to crush the discs to smithereens. It was like she wanted to kill the enemy team, like they had personally affronted her.

And the weird thing is, sometimes, Mako would laugh at it. A genuine, amused laugh. _Huh, that is something,_ Bolin'd think.

Korra, in her fury, made the wrong move with her bending, almost getting hit by the disc Mako sent. She managed to swerve away from it, just in time. She stomped her foot in a manner that was becoming her signature, and groaned. Mako just winked and chuckled.

"Focus, Korra!" Mako teased, "I know my model-like looks are distracting."

_Strange_, Bolin thought, as the two decided to engage themselves in a death brawl without him. And in that moment, he swore, no amount of the strongest bending could've cut through the sexual tension between them. He shrugged, and figured he had to get the two together one day.

After all, he was sure that they _loooved _each other.

**The End.**


End file.
